What Would of happend Without Naraku My Style
by Rick Brown
Summary: The idea of this Fic is to give an idea of a world without naraku, It's mainly about sesshoumaru and lately he has been experiencing some changes emotionally and physically rated pg-13 in some parts R
1. Lets just say Divorce

Inuyasha awoke as the sun came through the small window in his hut. Kiyko, his wife was already awake and had left earlier to gather herbs Inuyasha figured. He climbed out of his bed and went to the hot spring to wash up, making sure to bring the tetsaiga along with him. You see Inuysha was very protective of his sword and took it everywhere, as a matter of fact he didn't even trust his only love Kiyko with it. Inuyasha was starting to get a little suspicious of Kiyko because she was starting to wake up very early and supposedly come back with herbs. There was nothing wrong with that, but she was only coming back with 5 or 6 herbs and would bath after she returned each day even though she wasn't dirty and had bathed before she left. Inuyasha though he would look into this and find out what was really going on.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha awoke before Kiyko and hid in a tree near the hut where he could keep an eye on it. Kiyko awoke shortly after Inuyasha climbed into the tree and went to take her bath. Inuyasha stared wide eyed as she undressed, yes she was his wife and it was nothing he hadn't seen before but still it took his breath away. Crash!! Inuyasha hit the ground, while stareing at Kiyko he lost his balance and fell out of the tree being half demon he recovered quickly.  
  
By now Kiyko finished her bath, dressed, and grabbed her bow and arrows and started walking to the west toward the cave where she had taken care of Onigumo (who later on became known as Naraku). Inuyasha knew this because Kaedea had shown him the cave. Inuyasha followed keeping high in the trees where she could not see him concentrating hard to keep her scent in case he could not see her, as they got further along into the woods he picked up another scent.his older brother Seshoumaru's. Shortly after Kiyko stopped and Seshoumaru came to her.  
  
"Have you come up with an answer?" Kiyko said softly  
  
"I have" Seshoumaru said quietly  
  
"And" Kiyko said with a hint of curiosity in her voice  
  
"I shall assist you, but do not forget your end of the bargain" Saying that he turned to leave but Kiyko stopped him. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him, out of shock Seshoumaru tensed up of a moment then relaxed and returned the kiss meanwhile Inuyasha couldn't believe what he as seeing. He jumped down out of the tree landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Kiyko What the hell are you doing with my ass of a brother!?" Inuyasha screamed  
  
Seshoumaru answered coldly, "I believe your wife is kissing me Inuyasha".  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he drew his tetsaiga. "Kiyko how could you?" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Like this." She said and kissed him again. "No!" Inuyasha screamed as he charged at Seshoumaru.  
  
(A/N: This is my first Fan Fic so don't flame me. End A/N) 


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2 The Battle (A/N Sorry I took so long to update but I've been writing; now I have four chapters to add. God huh? End A/N)  
  
"AAAA!" Inuyasha screamed as he charged into battle swinging the huge tetsaiga at his older brother Seshoumaru. Seshoumaru was much faster than Inuyasha and dodged the blade with ease.  
  
"You're still no match for me half ling, know your place, on the ground! "I won't even need tokijin." With that he lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was no match with Seshoumaru in terms of speed, strength, and demon rank so Seshoumaru caught him by the throat with ease. (A/N: I like Inuyasha and Seshoumaru but obviously I like Seshoumaru better and this *will*, I repeat *will* affect my story *laughs evilly as follows* Muhuhahah End A/N) " I have you now half ling," Seshoumaru said with his poisonous claws digging into Inuyasha's throat. " I'll kill you another day," Seshoumaru said mockingly. Inuyasha tried to fight back but the poison was to over whelming all he could manage to do before unconsciousness was mutter one thing  
  
"Kiyko".  
  
(A/N: sorry it's this chap was so short, the next will be much longer but I couldn't make this battle to long. I'm a peaceful person. *laughs evilly* muhauahaha) 


	3. The AfterMathSeshoumaru's Point of veiw

Chapter 3 The Aftermath Part 1 Seshoumaru's Point of view (A/N: After Inuyasha passed out Seshoumaru and Kiyko left A/N)  
  
How did all this happen Seshoumaru wondered while leaning with his back against a tree. Kiyko was asleep on one of the branches in the very tree he was leaning against. What am I doing here with this wench.Inuyasha's mate? Well.I could rid myself of this wench right now. No! What am I thinking? Maybe I'll think clearer after some rest. With all that rumbling around in his head Seshoumaru jumped up into the tree with Kiyko and settled down on one of the branches above her to show his dominance (A/N: It's a dog/ demon thing) and went to sleep. He awoke early the next morning because his nose picked up the smell of cooking fish. It was Kiyko cooking breakfast.  
  
"I see your finally awake" Kiyko said mockingly. "Are you hungry? Would you like some fish," she asked him affectionately.  
  
"You know I don't eat human food," Seshoumaru said coldly  
  
"Oh" Kiyko said sounding hurt  
  
"Sorry" Seshoumaru struggled to say, as he grabbed a piece of fish and began to eat it.  
  
"I'm going for herbs incase one of us get injured." Kiyko said  
  
"I won't" Seshoumaru said  
  
"Still just incase" Kiyko said and she walked off into the woods. A moment later Seshoumaru heard a scream and instantly jumped to his feet and raced toward it.  
  
"Kiyko!" Seshoumaru screamed not even realizing it. There was a gigantic spider demon about to devour her, Seshoumaru lost control and in his rage didn't realize what happened. He had transformed! His power tripled, his hair changed jet-black, and so did the crescent on his forehead. With one slash of his claws the demon was destroyed. "Are you okay wen.Kiyko" he asked tenderly.  
  
".Yes" she said, "Thank you." After that he started laughing. "Looks like someone does need your herbs." As he said that he pointed to the demon.well what remained of the demon. Kiyko joined him in his laughter and they returned to camp. After they returned to camp Kiyko laid out a blanket (she decided not to sleep in a tree tonight it's very uncomfortable) started a fire, and then snuggled next to Seshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you," she said again," "Here is your reward" Kiyko said as she pulled Seshoumaru on top of her. She gripped his shirt pulled him down and kissed him. This time he didn't resist he returned the kiss immediately. "K.Kiyko...I love you" Seshoumaru said stealing his words between kisses.  
  
"I love you to she said dong the same." After she said that she pushed him off and started to undress, and he did the same. (A/N: This is rated R so kiddies go get your parents permission before continuing *laughs the evil laugh we have all come to expect and love* muhhahahah) After they undressed the returned to their position on the blanket but this time Kiyko was on top. Kiyko leaned down and nibbled on of his earlobes. Seshoumaru groaned and kissed her neck. Kiyko moved so that she sat with a leg on each side of his hips and then she guided him into her inner depths. They both moaned with pleasure. Seshoumaru reached up and grabbed her breast. She leaned down. Seshoumaru then lifted his head and captured a nipple between his teeth and gently squeezed. She gasped and squirmed on top of him. This of course sent new pleasures coursing through his body. Kiyko positioned her other breast for similar treatment (which Seshoumaru didn't hesitate to provide). Panting softly she rose up, looked down through her now tangled mane of black hair and said.  
  
"w.w..wait.some..ughh.on..e.c..om.." He suddenly thrust deeper into her. She gave a short wordless cry and then quickly managed to get the sentence out "some ones coming!" she yelled, Seshoumaru realized she was right he picked up the scent but it was to late Inuyasha was already there but he was with another woman.  
  
(A/N: this was my friend's idea just so you don't think I am a perverted person. I'M NOT LIKE MIROKU!!!!)  
  
~Review Responses~  
  
Hfaith: lol I know you like the kag/ses thing but.well I just couldn't see her betraying Inuyasha for Seshoumaru or being a wife for that matter. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftermath part 2 Inuyasha’

Chapter 4 The Aftermath part 2 Inuyasha's Point of view (A/N sorry I took so long to update as a matter of fact I had written down about 13 more chapters on paper, but I'm not going to use them I think I'll just improvise lets see what I can do. lol)  
  
When Inuyasha awoke his body ached all over and he could still fell the sting from Sesshoumaru's claws, he stumbled trying to make it home but he wasn't even if he did make it what good it would do but something was drawing him in that direction. He kept moving but couldn't make it he passed out next to bone eaters well when he awoke he was in the village in which he met Kikyo. He sprung up to see kaede and a young woman dressed strangely sitting in the room. "Kaede" That's all he said because it hurt to talk  
  
"Don't not try to talk Inuyasha just rest." The Next Day Inuyasha had made a full recovery (thanks to his demon heritage) and was able to tell kaede everything she was surprised as well; they discussed the matter for a couple of hours. Kaede told him that the girls name was kagome and that she brought him to the village (A/N I know a lot of things aren't right in this story (exp1: if Naraku doesn't split up Kikyo and Inuyasha and Kikyo is able to live with Inuyasha than Inuysha should have used the jewel and be a full blooded human. Just don't get technical with me and try to go along with it ...for me pleawse? Lol). After a lot of fighting Inuyasha agreed to take her with him with that they took off the same day, Inuysha wanted to find kikyo and get some answers. Kagome got on his back and they went back to the place of the battle from there he started sniffing trying to pick up the scent of either kikyo or Sesshoumaru. "Um...Excuse me" kagome said timidly  
  
"What is it woman?" Inuysha barked  
  
"Nothing" she said quickly I wonder why he's sniffing around  
  
"I've got it, hurry get on my back"  
  
"Why, oh I know piggy back ride yay" kagome yelled  
  
"What!" Inuysha yelled  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly, she climbed up onto his back keeping quite for the rest of the trip (because she was enjoying he piggy back ride so much). Why...why do I smell sweat in their scents Inuyasha pick up more speed curious as to what could be happening but in the back regions of his mind he knew, when he arrived what he feared was confirmed. 


	5. Chapter 5 Accidents Happen

Chapter 5 Accidents happen  
  
"Sesshoumaru you bastard...I don't give a damn about you but kikyo how could you do this to me How!" Inuyasha insisted. Kikyo said nothing but, She and Sesshoumaru both rose to there feet Kikyo grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself while Sesshoumaru stood there seeming To have forgotten he was naked. He didn't realize that fact until he noticed kagome he didn't Know what she was looking at until he noticed then he followed her gaze and realized what she Was looking at he ducked behind a tree and reemerged fully clothed. He once again looked at Kagome, she was still blushing.  
"That's not for you to see." Sesshoumaru simply said  
  
"Damn you Sesshoumaru don't act like I don't exist."  
  
"Why are you angry little brother, you can't be that upset you already found a new Mate." He said looking at kagome  
  
"What!"  
  
"If I anger you that much little brother than have at you draw your sword."  
  
"No! No senseless fighting." Kikyo said  
  
"Stay out of this kikyo!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome hid behind a tree (she had never seen Demons fight and had no idea that trees were not as great as cover as she thought) Inuyasha drew The tetsaiga. Kagome and Kikyo were both shocked to see how it transformed (Inuyasha had now need For tetsaiga without the Naraku dilemma). With his sword drawn Inuyasha rushed Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru stood there waiting, being much faster than Inuyasha as he proved before he could dodge the Blade at the last minute just to mess with Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha rushed Sesshoumaru he Dodged every attack with easy never counter attacking just to aggravate Inuyasha he kept dodging until he was forced to dodge from left to right very quickly this caused his tail (which he Carries on his shoulder to shift his foot landed on it and he stumbled Inuyasha rushed with the tetsaiga forward prepared to impale him but at the last minute kikyo pushed Sesshoumaru out Of the way and she was impaled by the blade.  
  
"Uggh."Kikyo coughed up blood, the huge blade in her body "Se... Seshouu.ddon.t...kkk.iil In.u...ya."Unable to finish her last sentence kikyo died.  
  
"Nooo!" Inuyasha screamed making the blade regress to its original form. He ran to grab Kikyo's body, looking up he saw Sesshoumaru was gone but he didn't care. Sesshoumaru had went over to where Kagome was hiding and said  
  
"Woman"  
  
"Uhh yea" kagome answered nervously  
  
"Are you my brothers mate?"  
  
"What of course not I don't even like the jerk!"  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"What!" I don't even know you" Sesshoumaru move forward with the amazing speed that he Possesses and punched he with just enough force to render her unconscious. He caught her before she fell, with his free hand He took off the spiked shoulder piece of his Armour and put kagome over that shoulder, with that he left. It was a while before Inuyasha even noticed what had happened even then he just sat there holding Kikyo's body Remembering the happy times they had together and wondering how had it come to this. 


	6. Chapter 6 Fusion

Chapter 6 Fusion  
  
Kagome woke up in a lying in an extremely large bed; she sat up and looked around the she was in a beautiful room, there Was a fire place big enough for 10 of her to fit in it, she looked at the bottom of the bed was a navy blue kimono like the Everyone wore to the festivals; she assumed she was to meet someone or something very important she couldn't tell here this Time period anyway, she wondered what was going on but it was apparent that Sesshoumaru didn't want to harm her, for now anyway. She changed into the kimono and as she changed she noticed something move in the corner she quickly got dressed and grabbed the silver pot off the table that had the water in she rushed over to the corner and closing her eyes repeated hit whatever was peeking at her. Jaken rolled out of the corner badly bruised. Kagome screamed and beat him some more  
  
"What are you!?" kagome screamed She hit him again with the pot.  
  
Jaken retreated behind the bed and tried to explain, "Lord Sesshoumaru wished Me to show you the way through the maze, I didn't know you were changing, oh and he Wanted me to give these sandals."  
  
"Why didn't you say you were there?"Kagome said  
  
"I was enjoying the view" Jaken said after that kagome started beating him again He managed To get away and he put his staff in front of him, "If only lord Sesshoumaru hadn't told me not to harm you I swear you'd be Ashes right now." At the sound of sesshoumaru's name she forgot about beating him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you say so take me to him."  
  
"But I did...oh forget it." Kagome put on the sandals and followed Jaken through the endless paths until she came to a huge golden door. Jaken struggled but managed to open it. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I brought the girl" Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken observing how badly he was bruised but quickly dismissed the thought he probably deserved what ever he got. He looked at kagome she looked much better in the kimono than those odd clothes he was wearing before, but he didn't say anything, but kagome could tell he looked pleased. Kagome rushed over to him and slapped him as hard as she could he didn't budge.  
  
"Who do you think you are, where did you take me, why did you kidnap me?" he shot her a death glare that fulfilled it's purpose of shutting her up.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, You are in my Castle, and I took you because you better off with me than Inuyasha, you saw what happened to kikyo he's sloppy, he'll kill you to, I took you with me for your own good he is emotionally unstable, I'm having a meeting in this room in a few minutes, all you need to do is sit next to me and keep quite, do you understand."  
  
"Why you..." she stopped her self and calmed down that if she wasn't careful he might kill her so she did as she was told and sat next to Sesshoumaru, just as he said in only a few short minutes many demons appeared all apparently Lords of some people or land, they all came in and sat down. No one said anything but they all looked at kagome. One lord spoke up  
  
"I see you have the same taste as you're father." Sesshoumaru looked to see it was the lord of the shinobi Rikimaru.  
  
"I don't care what happens to her." he tried to act like he meant it but kagome saw through it. Rikimaru using the speed of the shinobi unsheathed is sword and put it along the side of her throat. Sesshoumaru lost his composure for a split second But Rikimaru caught it.  
  
"Don't care huh." He pulled back his blade prepared to strike. Sesshoumaru won't let him kill me... will he Rikimaru made a slash going in a left to right direction taking kagome head clean off the head landed in Sesshoumaru's lap. He couldn't control it anymore he transformed again his hair went jet black, as did the crescent on his forehead, his claws grew Sharper and longed and became metallic he rose into the air prepared to use his whip but tokijin and tensaiga were pulsing calling to him so he headed the call and unsheathed both of his swords as soon as he did they broke free from his grip and soared into the air the began to circle and clash at one another as if the swords were fighting, every ones attention was now one the swords the made one final clash and formed one new sword the Tenjin, Sesshoumaru grabbed his new sword, all he did was think them dead and everyone In the room except for Jaken fell. Kagome's head reattached to her body and she was revived. She looked around and saw what happened Sesshoumaru came down out of the sky and Kagome ran towards him and hugged him,  
  
"Sesshy-Kun you avenged me." Then she slapped him "You let him kill me."  
  
"He should have left you dead." Jaken said kagome advance to beat him but Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her and killed Jaken then used Tenjin to revive him they both took turns killing him each time Sesshoumaru bring him back to life. 


	7. Chapter 7 On the way home

Chapter 7 On the way home Sesshoumaru and Kagome got tired of killing Jaken and Sesshoumaru was now sitting with Kagome while she ate. (He went to a village and they gave him food as a "Gift" muhahah) She paused between one of her bites of the rice and many other kind of food and drink Sesshoumaru had given her and said  
  
"Uhh...Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Yes.. Kagome (when did I start calling her by name?)"  
  
"Its very nice here but... I stay, I mean my family is probably worried sick about me I need to go home." Sesshoumaru just stared at her blankly  
  
"Fine I will take you to your village tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said  
  
"I don't live in a village." Kagome said  
  
"...Then where do you live?"  
  
"In Tokyo" Kagome said cheerfully, Sesshoumaru once again stood blankly  
  
"Never mind you'll see." Kagome smiled, stood up and yawned she was finished eating and ready to relax, she thought she would go for a walk around the grounds a little after dinner exercise as she started to walk out of the room Sesshoumaru said  
  
"It's not safe to walk around or through my castle alone.  
  
"I'll be fine she said and ignoring the warning she walked to the front entrance only to be greeted by a humongous demon guarding the large golden door (the one that Sesshoumaru always sits on its shoulder and whips) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kagome screamed the large demon reached down to grab her it was stopped by a yellow whip, Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru coldly looking at the beast he continued to whip it so it was clear it got the message Kagome was not to be harmed unless he himself ordered it to do so.  
  
"Thank you Sesshy-Kun, he gave her a colder look than the demon  
  
"Woman you don't listen and will you stop calling me Sesshy-Kun!?" She put on her innocent look (the one she uses when she does something stupid and has to tell Inuyasha) and walked up to Sesshoumaru  
  
"Sorry" Sesshoumaru's look softened for a moment then went back into the cold look.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Yes mi lord." He came, but stood behind Sesshoumaru (poor, poor Jaken still loyal after being killed over and over again) because he was afraid of Kagome.  
  
"Take her to her room"  
  
"Please Master, don't make me have to be anywhere with that madwoman alone." She shot him a wait until were alone look (the evil kind lol)  
  
"You will do as I say!" Sesshoumaru was frustrated and that was the first time kagome or Jaken had seen him lose his cool, because of that he figured it was better to face the wrath of that women than Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Yes, my lord, come along women." Jaken said normally Kagome would have said something but she didn't want to risk angering Sesshoumaru any farther. Jaken dropped her of at her room, but when she walked through the door Sesshoumaru was there. (How did he get here so fast and what does he want?) Kagome thought (Oh no I hope he's not going to... Kagome broke the thought she didn't think Sesshoumaru would try that.)  
  
"Kagome" Sesshoumaru said (He called me by my name he must have calmed down a bit)  
  
"Yes" she answered  
  
"Are there people in your Tokyo who know about Youkai?" Kagome thought hard but could only come up with three people, her grandfather, Ricky, and Marte. She knew grandpa would probably throw sutra's at him and Sesshoumaru would probably hurt him but Ricky and Marte both loved the futile era and knew all about it, Ricky knew just a little more than Marte especially in the area concerning Youkai but Marte knew more about the mystical stuff she remembered hearing something about the Shikon Notama or the jewel of four souls before she found her way here she thought it was all rubbish but they were two of her best friends.  
  
"Yes, can I ask you something" Sesshoumaru nodded "Why didn't you revive kikyo? It would have made Inuyasha happy." He coldly said  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"This conversation is over, I will come to this Tokyo with you and speak with the one who knows of Youkai, pack you things we are leaving early in the morning." He left and went to his room."  
  
Early The Next Morning  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door to Kagome's room she was gone and so were her things. (Baka, she couldn't have memorized my maze path, surely she has gotten lost, he picked up her scent and followed it much to his surprise she was in the main room in which he had the meeting.  
  
"Good morning Sesshy-Kun." He looked annoyed; she just laughed,  
  
"Come its time to go." She waited for Sesshoumaru to go ahead first, she didn't care for the demon at the front door. When the got to the front entrance the demon saw Sesshoumaru and opened the door. "How do we get to this Tokyo?"  
  
"Take me to bone eaters well I'll find my way from there." (Kagome talked with kaede and she was informed of the name of the well.) She tried to climb on Sesshoumaru's back but he shrugged her off.  
  
"Clearly you have been around the half-breed to long." Sesshoumaru said looking at her coldly. She didn't care she was disappointed she wasn't getting a piggyback ride. She stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru he seemed to be waiting for something after a short while Sesshoumaru's twin headed dragons showed up he lifted kagome and put her on he had to side her sideways because of the kimono (didn't want to much to show) when her climbed on behind her and grabbed the reins she blushed. "Wha...What's wrong with you I simply grabbed the reins I'm not trying to hug you or anything." Sesshoumaru said embarrassed. After their short discussion they took off it took them a while to get there, when they landed Sesshoumaru noticed she was asleep, he was about to wake her up but before he did he sat there (She looks so beautiful asleep in that kimono...huh what the hell am I thinking!) regaining his concentration he woke her up Kagome looked at him he looked a little uneasy but maybe it was her imagination.  
  
"Okay down the well." Sesshoumaru looked at her like she had lost her mind  
  
"You live in a well?" Sesshoumaru said now seriously confused  
  
"No silly, you'll see" She grabbed his hand and they both blushed for the first time (what not this feeling again damn it's the same way I felt before...Ki he stopped his thought) they walked to the well and climbed up ready to jump but before they could Inuyasha appeared.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Either revive Kikyo or kill me." Inuyasha drew his tetsaiga and rushed Sesshoumaru Inuysha stabbed Sesshoumaru, he didn't even flinch, he grabbed Inuysha by the throat as he did the first time but this time he didn't use his poison. He then put his claws within inches of Inuyasha's right eye and beams of electricity came from them Sesshoumaru started to pull. Inuyasha started to scream out in pain  
  
"Stop don't kill him."  
  
"Kagome trust me." Sesshoumaru continued to move his hand back and the black pearl came out of Inuyasha's eye, Sesshoumaru let him go. Inuyasha hit the floor but before he went unconscious he managed to say,  
  
"Wha...What was the deal?" Sesshoumaru knew he meant between him and Kikyo.  
  
"I suppose you deserve to know she was to give me the tetsaiga in exchange for the Shikon Notama which I was going to steal from a small village of demon slayers, but don't worry I'll take good care of tetsaiga, Inuysha fell unconscious, Sesshoumaru reached for tetsaiga and took hold of it quickly releasing it stung to touch it, he thought for a moment and the only differences were their mother and the fact that Inuysha was part human, kagome grab the tetsaiga and lets go, if anything happens I'll revive you." Kagome nodded she walked over to the sword and closed her eyes as she reached down and grabbed it. (As I thought it is the human side of him, I'll think of something later for now its good to have possession of it) "Kagome hold it for me will you?" she nodded Sesshoumaru grabbed her things for the first time which surprised her a little but made her smile and holding hands they jumped into the well. A/N: Whew I finally finished that chapter they were supposed to make it to her world in this chap but I guess it didn't work out, ran out of space well anyway thanks to anyone who's reading this review and invite others to read please or I do eat...Sniff starts to cry  
  
Sesshoumaru: Crying is a sign of weakness  
  
Me: Hey F off buddy who died and made you king of Inu-demons  
  
Kagome: Watch your mouth  
  
Me: sorry  
  
Sesshoumaru: my father  
  
Me: your father what  
  
Sesshoumaru: My father died and made me king  
  
Me: Oh...(runs away) 


	8. Chapter 8 A day in modern society

Chapter 8 A day in modern society Sesshoumaru and Kagome have just come up through the well. (A/N: if you see parenthesis without and it doesn't say A/N it's a thought)  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome off of her feet and leapt out of the well with ease, once they were out of the well Sesshoumaru put her down and they walked out of the room containing the well. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see where she lived.  
  
"You, live in a shrine?" Sesshoumaru said surprised  
  
"Yea, I'll go in and try to explain everything."  
  
"I'll go with you it will make things easier  
  
"Ahh Grandpa has scrolls and stuff to ward of demons up so I don't know if you can." Sesshoumaru cut her off  
  
"What do you take me for, a mere sutra cannot thwart my entry." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru had exited from the well room first and Kagome's Grandfather was outside sweeping he just noticed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Demon! Demon!" Kagome's Grandfather yelled panicked throwing sutras and other spell scrolls used to ward off demons, Sesshoumaru stood there as the various scrolls being thrown at him dissipated falling to the ground useless. Sesshoumaru was no longer amused and ready to teach the old monk a lesson kagome could see that and ran in front of Sesshoumaru. (Various scrolls landing on her face and other parts of her body)  
  
"Grandpa stop it! He's not evil." Kagome yelled (What...not evil) Sesshoumaru recalled his day he began to see what he didn't before he was starting to feel emotions (I...I'm a demon I..I can't feel these things these emotions they sicken me!) Sesshoumaru leap up into the highest branch of the sacred tree he would let kagome deal with the old man and the rest of the family for now he needed to sort his thoughts. Kagome and her grandfather went inside and she tried to explain everything to her family, Her grandfather stayed by the window trying to keep and eye on Sesshoumaru, eventually kagome came outside.  
  
"Sesshy-Kun, come inside for diner!" Kagome yelled ( Dammit she is starting to annoy me) Sesshoumaru thought as he leapt out of the tree landing gracefully as usual. He looked at her coldly like when they first meet.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, and you know that I don't eat human food." (I wonder what's wrong with him he's acting like we just met all over again, I'll fix him) Kagome gave him her cutest look( the one the cat uses in Shrek 2)  
  
"Why are you looking at me like a hungry stray." (What, that always works)  
  
"I'll come in if you stop looking at me like that." Sesshoumaru said, Kagome didn't say anything she just walked into the kitchen everyone was waiting on her to eat so she sat down and put on that fake creepy smile and started eating Sesshoumaru stood in the corner silently. For the rest of the meal Sesshoumaru caught dirty looks from everyone except kagome. When the finished eating everyone left except kagome who washed the dishes. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them Sesshoumaru was standing beside her helping to wash the dishes.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said a little happier  
  
"I simply grew impatient of having to wait for you to finish cleaning these, we should have brought Jaken." They finished shortly after and walked up to kagome's room.  
  
"I need to speak with the two who know about Youkai."  
  
"Tomorrow after school, we will go to see them, they are always in the same spot except for during school."  
  
"I will go with you."  
  
"You can't, you won't be able to get enrolled or anything, I'll just come to get you after school so stay here, good night." Kagome closed her eyes, Sesshoumaru climbed into the bed next to her. Kagome opened her eyes, when she saw Sesshoumaru she screamed and pushed him out of the bed he quickly stood up.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome was still blushing  
  
"You can't sleep with me!"  
  
"Why not!" (What am I thinking? I don't want to sleep with her) "Never mind." He opened the window to climb out he was going to sleep in the tree outside tonight.  
  
"Wait." Kagome said, "You can sleep on the sofa down stairs."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The fluffy thing." Sesshoumaru looked at his tail  
  
"No, never mind I'll show you." She took him down stairs and got him settled down on the couch then went upstairs and went to sleep. Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep, there were to many unfamiliar scents he thought he would look around he went over to the small table and saw a rectangular device with odd shapes he didn't recognize on it. (The remote) he pushed the power button unknowingly and the TV came on making Sesshoumaru jump for a moment, a very brief moment of surprise and fear. (To think that anything could make him experience for even the briefest moment infuriated him he cracked his claws prepared to destroy the TV when kagome asked him what he doing.  
  
"That demon came to life I was about to kill it." Kagome laughed for a good while over that.  
  
"Its not a demon it's the TV we watch it and get information instantly."  
  
"What form of magic it that then." They continued on and had many conversations like that each time kagome explaining something new to him for a long time eventually he knew enough not to try and kill the VCR or a car, so she was able to sleep peacefully when she awoke the next morning for school she saw Sesshoumaru was not on the couch, she didn't have time to worry about him right now she had to hurry and get dressed and to school on time. She left the house in a rush as she usually did running all the way to school unaware Sesshoumaru was following her until she arrived in the school courtyard Sesshoumaru separated from her by a swarm of crazy girls. "Move wenches I have no time for this he tried pushing them aside but there were to many of them and kagome had told him that in her world he couldn't kill anyone, he was going to have to deal. He grabbed one and told her to take him to where he could be enrolled in this school, Sesshoumaru and the girl fought through the swarm and made there way to the front office he looked at the sign saying you need a pass to enter he just laughed and opened the door (I am Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands I have to show no one a pass) He just noticed the girl was clinging to him arm. "Be gone with you wench I have no need of your service anymore  
  
"Why you." The girl slapped him she saw his hand edge closer to his sword and she ran. He proceeded into the office and went to the secretary they gave him a hard time about his record and id and especially his swords but eventually they came to see things his way, so in the end not only was he enrolled, he was able to wear his Armour (he decided he liked the uniform but he was able to wear his Armour with it swords included) but he was in all of kagome's classes. Kagome nearly fell out of her seat when Sesshoumaru entered the class room with the black uniform on she could still see he insisted on his Armour and swords, She looked down and saw he was wearing shoes, White air force ones (I wonder how he pulled that off?) she thought. He walked to the seat next to kagome Hojo was sitting there.  
  
"Move." Was all Sesshoumaru said  
  
"I was here first there are plenty of other seats."  
  
"Oh so it is the chair you want. Sesshoumaru lifted the desk Hojo and all and sat it in the back off the classroom he then took an empty desk and placed it next to kagome. The every boy in the class was staring at Sesshoumaru making mental notes not to get into a fight with a guy who could do that, the girls were wondering how kagome got a guy to want to sit next to her that bad, the teacher started at Sesshoumaru shocked, and kagome was blushing wildly from embarrassment. The teacher checked the email regarding his new student to find the name and said  
  
"Ahh...Sesshoumaru is it? Next time could you ah ask before rearranging the classroom?" Fright in his voice and began the lesson on the futile era each time he asked a question Sesshoumaru answered it and when he said something that was recorded incorrectly Sesshoumaru corrected him. (I only know two other students who knew this much about the futile era Ricky, and Marte) Sesshoumaru managed to make it thought the history class easily but slept in the other ones, all the other teachers heard about Sesshoumaru and just let him sleep. After lunch kagome headed for her last class of the day Physical Education, Sesshoumaru accompanying her. Sesshoumaru obviously completed every task with ease being a demon and all was able to just relax for most of the period. When the final bell rang kagome got ready and the left the school building, it was time to go meet Ricky and Marte. For the first time Sesshoumaru allowed her to ride on his back, he wanted to meet those two who could supposedly help him. As you can imagine the caused a large scene with as far as everyone else could tell kagome going home riding on the new guys back laughing. When kagome finally told Sesshoumaru to stop all he saw was a small dojo, he could hear a battle going on. They walked to the door Sesshoumaru took off his shoes and entered the dojo (he changed out of his uniform and put back on his normal clothes after gym, but kept the shoes on they went nicely with his outfit). Kagome did the same.  
  
"Hey guys." Kagome shouted  
  
"Hey!" They said in unison "Just let us finish this fight." They continued to fight Sesshoumaru watched and a troubled look came upon his face (That...that boy's fighting style, he fights just like...no it...can't be...he even looks like him, I have to know for my self) Sesshoumaru wanting only to test not kill the boy drew tensaiga, with it he rushed the boy slicing his wooden sword in half (it is able to slice through objects but not people) Sesshoumaru swung at the boy, he managed to dodge it and out run Sesshoumaru to the wall, he pulled a sword off. Seshoumaru broke that; the boy noticed a sword handle sticking out of Kagome's bag, he once again beat Sesshoumaru in speed and grabbed tetsaiga when he unsheathed it the sword transformed everyone including the boy and Sesshoumaru stood still in awe of the newly transformed sword. Sesshoumaru re sheathed tensaiga.  
  
"I know now for sure you are...my fathers re-incarnation." (A/N: Shocking ain't it muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhacoughcough hahahah okay well I'm done) 


	9. Chapter 9 My Life for a friends

Chapter 9 – My life for a friend

(A/N: hmmm, nothing really to say but uhh…I'm just gonna start)

"Impossible…how could a…mortal boy be my father's re-incarnation…yet you must be, because the tetsaiga transformed for you." Sesshoumaru slowly drifted from his point on calmness to and overwhelming state of anger realizing he had once again been bested by one weaker than himself….the tetsaiga transformed for you now let's see how it fares against Tokijin. His eyes grew red and he moved his hand to his swords handle and let it rest there. Kagome panicked because she thought he had changed, apparently not as much as she thought.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she ran toward Sesshoumaru only to be repelled by the enormous amount of energy being emitted from his body and sword.

"Silence" he said softly in his true, deep demonic voice. She took a couple of steps backwards frightened by the sudden change in his tone Sesshoumaru drew the Tokijin this time and pointed it at Ricky then said. "Now die" no sooner than he finished his sentence his blade hit flesh, tearing through it, his sword slowly became covered in blood and other bodily fluids, even more slowly the blade snaked its way out of the back of marte whom in an attempt to save his friends life blocked Sesshoumaru's attack. "Fool, he will still die." He kicked marte of his blade. Marte gasped his last breathe and muttered his last words "be that as it may…my friend" he coughed up blood and spoke softer until it became a whisper "will live longer because of me." Ricky stared in amazement…they were really good friends but he never expected him to lays his life down for him, he would have went to his friends side but he looked noticed Sesshoumaru tense up, the first sign of someone about to strike he lifted Tetsaiga just in time to block the attack. It seemed that not even Marte's sacrifice could reach Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew she had to stop this some how Ricky didn't stand a chance, suddenly she had an idea.

"Sesshoumaru! You can't kill him; if you do you'll never get the answer to your question…do you really want human emotions?" Sesshoumaru froze as if he had suddenly lost the ability to move, forcing himself to calm down he cleaned the Tokijin and resheathed it. Ricky immediately ran to Marte looking at his fallen friend.

"Boy…I have questions…"

"You really expect me to help you after what happened!"

"You will assist me or die"

"He laid his life down for me I am prepared to do the same…" Sesshoumaru thought for a moment he could kill the boy or just act like he was going to and scare him, he decided to make a deal.

"What if I revive him?"

"What?"

"What if I revive your friend, will you assist me then?" Ricky nodded; Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensaiga

"Wh...What the hell are you doing? Sesshoumaru pulled the blade back and killed the little demons hovering around Marte's body. Marte awoke with a start and checked himself the large sword wound was gone and he felt fine

"Wasn't I dead…?" Kagome and Ricky nodded. "Then…what…never mind." Kagome laughed she knew that weird feeling of being brought back from the dead. Sesshoumaru stood there after resheathing Tensaiga

"Questions…" Marte had no idea what was going on but Ricky quickly explained it the addressed Sesshoumaru.

"What kind of questions?" Sesshoumaru explained to them about his transformations and Ricky questioned his heritage he found who his father, mother, and grandparents were and from there he and marte traced it back farther until they finally found something worth telling him about. "Sesshoumaru…"

"What…do you know why I'm been transforming?"

"Yes…he's not your real father."


End file.
